Überlebenstraining
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Überlebenstraining in freier Natur: Zelten, Lagerfeuer, usw. Mittendrin Harry, Draco und Co... Das wird was!
1. Teil 1

Das wird lustig, ich sag's euch. Habt ihr Snape schon mal beim Zelten erlebt? Das könnt ihr hier. Auch wenn er nicht die Hauptperson ist. *smile*

Viel Spaß!

LeakyC

_Disclaimer_: Personen sind nicht mir, Handlung schon. (meins!)

Teil ¼

Slash: Lime, D/H

Danke an mein Beta Barbara. *knuddel* (Meld dich doch mal wieder!)

- ~ * ~ - ~ * ~ -

**_Überlebenstraining_**

Teil 1:

„Das ist ein Scherz, oder?" Draco sah seinen Hauslehrer entsetzt an.

„Ganz und gar nicht, Mister Malfoy. Professor Dumbledore hat es mir eben erzählt, damit ich es an Sie und Ihre Mitschüler weitergebe." Professor Snape stand vor Dracos Tisch und sah auf seinen Schüler hinab.

„Ähä..." Draco wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Auf jeden Fall wünschte er sich mal wieder, sein Vater hätte ihn damals nach Durmstrang geschickt, da kamen sie sicher nicht auf solch bescheuerte Ideen.

„Also, wie gesagt", erklärte der Zaubertranklehrer nun, „Sie werden am nächsten Wochenende zu einem kleinen Überlebenstraining starten. Mit Professor Vector und mir." Dabei verzog er das Gesicht. Offensichtlich war Snape auch nicht nach Schlafen unter freiem Himmel im Spätsommer zumute.

In der hintersten Reihe hatte jemand laut losgeprustet, als die Namen gefallen waren. Draco drehte sich um. Marc Miller wischte sich gerade die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

„Mister Miller, würden Sie mir Ihren Freudenausbruch vielleicht erklären?", fragte der Professor scharf.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor. Ich habe mir nur gerade Professor Vector mit Wanderstiefeln -" Weiter kam er nicht, denn nun begann die ganze Klasse zu kichern.

Professor Vector war nicht gerade das, was man naturfest nannte. Sie holte sich jeden Winter eine riesige Grippe und fiel dann für mindestens zwei Wochen als Lehrkraft aus. Zudem war sie Liebhaberin von moderner Kunst und Technik und nicht sehr naturverbunden.

Das schien nun auch Snape einzusehen, denn er schmunzelte.

Draco seufzte. Überlebenstraining?! So ein Schwachsinn. Was kam denn als nächstes? Und vor allem: Warum mit den Gryffindors? Immer das Gleiche! Ihm war danach, zu Dumbledore zu gehen und ihn zu fragen, warum in Merlins Namen seine Schüler immer die Versuchskaninchen spielen mussten. Er war es Leid. Und obendrein fühlte er sich seit mehreren Tagen nicht so gut. Vielleicht wurde er krank und musste gar nicht mit. Man sollte die Hoffnung ja nie aufgeben...

Das Ende der Woche kam und Draco wurde nicht krank. Tja, verdammte Hoffnung!

Brummelnd zog der blonde Junge die am Morgen erhaltene _Reiseliste_ aus seiner Umhangtasche und studierte sie noch einmal, bevor er seinen Rucksack packte.

Es war wirklich nicht die Welt, was sie mitnehmen durften: Keine frischen Klamotten außer Unterwäsche und etwas Warmem für die Nacht (ausdrücklich vorgeschrieben waren höchstens drei Teile), Zahnbürste, aber keine -pasta, ein kleines Handtuch. Alles andere, so hieß es, bekämen sie vor der Abreise am Nachmittag.

Beim Mittagessen schlugen die meisten Sechstklässler noch einmal richtig zu. Draco selbst versuchte, es möglichst logisch anzugehen. Womöglich bekam er zwar drei Tage nichts Richtiges mehr zu essen, doch wenn er sich den Bauch vollschlug, kam er später keine Hundert Meter weit. So aß er normal und machte sich gleich darauf wieder auf den Weg in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich noch ein bisschen auszuruhen. Wer wusste schon, was an diesem Tag noch auf ihn zukam...?!

Um halb vier trafen sie sich alle in der Eingangshalle.

Professor Snape mimte den perfekten Organisator und lief vor den Schülern auf und ab, während er die Anwesenheitsliste durchging. Die vorgelesenen Schüler traten dann zu Professor Vector, die ihnen einen Schlafsack aushändigte.

Bevor es losging, mussten sie sich alle in Reih und Glied aufstellen. Professor Dumbledore wollte noch etwas sagen.

Draco hoffte, dass er sich beeilte. Er würde ihnen eh nur viel Spaß wünschen und Spaß würde er an diesem Wochenende sicher nicht haben.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie diese Idee momentan noch ganz grauslich finden, aber ich schwöre Ihnen, dieses Wochenende wird Ihnen gut tun. Viel Spaß." Damit schien Dumbledore auch wirklich schon fertig zu sein.

Die Schüler wollten sich auf den Weg nach draußen machen, als sie Snape zurückrief. „Sie müssen Ihre Zauberstäbe hier lassen.", erklärte er ihnen.

Nicht nur Dracos Augen wurden groß. Das wurde immer schlimmer. Was kam denn als nächstes? Er hatte gehofft, sich wenigstens heimlich ein bisschen Luxus gönnen zu können.

Mit bösem Blick händigte er Professor McGonagall seinen Zauberstab aus und machte sich dann mit Blaise und Pansy auf den Weg hinaus.

Vor dem Schloss begab Snape sich an den Anfang der Gruppe von rund fünfzig Schülern und Professor Vector bildete das Schlusslicht. Diese war, wie Draco schon beim Schlafsackholen festgestellt hatte, noch weniger begeistert von der Sache als er selbst. Miesepetrig stapfte sie vor sich hin und kein Schüler wagte es, sie anzusprechen.

Der blonde Slytherin und seine Freunde liefen dicht hinter Snape. Laut ihm hatten sie ungefähr zwei Stunden Fußmarsch vor sich bis zu ihrem Zielort, der bisher noch nicht bekannt gegeben wurde. Doch wahrscheinlich lag dieser eh in der Pampa und hatte keinen Namen.

Nach nicht mal einer Viertel Stunde mussten sich Crabbe und Goyle zurückfallen lassen, da sie aus der Puste kamen. Draco konnte über so wenig Ausdauer nur den Kopf schütteln.

Als sie knapp eine Stunde unterwegs waren, machte Snape Halt. „Okay, kleine Pause."

Die Schüler ließen sich auf die Wiese sinken und tranken aus ihren Wasserflaschen.

„Mister Malfoy." Der Zaubertrankmeister kam auf Dracos kleine Gruppe zu. „Würden Sie bitte zur letzten Biegung laufen und nachsehen, ob der Rest mit Professor Vector kommt?"

Draco stellte sich sofort wieder auf die Beine, auch wenn er kleine große Lust verspürte, die fünfzig Meter zu laufen. Das konnte Snape ja wohl auch selbst. „Natürlich, Professor."

Er lief den Waldweg bis zur Biegung zurück. Durch das dichte Gewächs konnte man von seinem Platz aus wirklich nicht sehen, ob jemand um die Ecke kam. Eine kleine Weile stand er mitten auf dem Weg und wartete. Da erschienen erste Köpfe. Toll, dachte Draco, auch noch Potter, Granger und Kumpanen. Er blieb trotzdem stehen, denn er wollte sicher gehen, dass Professor Vector nicht irgendwo hängen geblieben war.

Die Gruppe mit Harry kam währenddessen schon an ihm vorbei. Obwohl er mitten auf dem Weg stand, ignorierten sie ihn. Sie schienen unheimlich in eine sehr lustige Unterhaltung vertieft zu sein. Typisch, ging es dem Blonden durch den Kopf, Gryffindors muss das natürlich Spaß machen.

Als Harry ihn passierte, sahen sie sich für einen Moment an. Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick gewesen, doch Draco hatte das Blitzen in den grünen Augen gesehen. Sein Blick wurde düster. Was sollte das nun schon wieder? Diese ewige Provokation!

Endlich kamen auch die Letzten mit einer nun schon sichtlich gebeutelten Arithmetik-Professorin über den kleinen Hügel und Draco konnte sich auf den Rückweg machen.

Dabei kam er erneut an Harrys Gruppe vorbei. Er starrte stur geradeaus und prompt stieß er mit jemandem zusammen. Das war aber weniger Dracos Schuld als die des anderen, denn dieser jemand war seitlich in ihm reingerannt.

Draco sah auf den Boden und rollte mit den Augen. „Potter. Na klar."

Harry blickte ihn schweigend an. Nein, entschuldigen muss er sich nicht, er ist ja Potter, dachte Draco.

„Sorry.", murmelte der Dunkelhaarige nun.

Draco zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und ging zu seiner Gruppe zurück. Er ließ sich wieder in Gras sinken und griff nach seinem Wasser. _Sorry_?! Ja, sicher. Irgendetwas wurmte den blonden Jungen in diesem Moment und er konnte gar nicht genau sagen, was. Das es mit Potter zu tun hatte, war klar, der schaffte es einfach immer wieder, ihm die Stimmung zu versauen.

~ * ~


	2. Teil 2

Wow! Ich hätte ja wirklich nicht gedacht, dass ich soviel Zulauf bekomme. Ich meine, was ist an der Idee schon wirklich neu? Ist doch nur wieder eine Harry/Draco-Sache... *sigh* Freut mich aber, dass es euch so gut gefällt. *jubel* Ihr bekommt auch **eine Tüte Kekse**. *rüberreich* Aber hey, schön fair teilen. Und während dem Muffeln – **Rewun nicht vergessen**. *wink*

Viel Spaß weiterhin!

LeakyC

PS: Die Dankes gibt's diesmal unten. *smile*

_Disclaimer_: Personen sind nicht mir, Handlung schon. (meins!)

Teil 2/4

Slash: Lime, D/H

- ~ * ~ - ~ * ~ -

**_Überlebenstraining_**

Teil 2:

Na, das war ja so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Da tauchte der Typ wieder auf und schon war es vorbei. Harry guckte wie ... Ach, es war einfach unbeschreiblich! Was sollte das, he? Nicht nur, dass der Held der Schule mir vor kurzem eröffnet hat, zu glauben, er würde sich mehr für Jungs als für Mädchen interessieren, nein, viel besser war ja, in wen er sich nun verliebt hatte. Ich habe nichts gegen Homosexuelle, nichts gegen seine Neigung, aber bitte, warum denn er? Der Typ, der uns jahrelang belästigt hat, der - so vermute ich mal - heute noch gerne Harrys Kopf auf einem goldenen Teller serviert haben möchte, nur weil er aus irgendeinem Grund neidisch ist. Neidisch auf was denn? Dass Harry unfreiwillig zu dem wurde, was er ist? Angebliches Wunderkind, Held und Gejagter Voldemorts? Sicher, darauf kann man neidisch sein! Dabei hat Malfoy doch alles, was er braucht...

Es war nach sechs Uhr, soweit ich das ohne Uhr beurteilen konnte, als wir an unserem Ziel ankamen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo wir uns befanden, das wusste wohl keiner. Allerdings hoffte ich, dass wenigstens Snape und Vector eine bisschen Orientierungssinn hatten. Immerhin waren wir ohne Zauberstäbe doch ein wenig aufgeschmissen, ich hatte keine Lust, dass das alles wirklich noch in einem Überlebenstraining endete.

Snape rief uns alle zusammen und baute sich wieder vor uns auf. Ich glaube, Dumbledore wollte uns und ihn mit diesem Wochenende ärgern.

„Sie werden sich immer zu zweit ein Zelt teilen. Das konnte ich bei Professor Dumbledore durchsetzen.", erklärte er uns. Na ja, gut, solange es weiter nichts war...

„Teilen Sie sich denn ein Zelt mit Professor Vector?", kam es aus einer der hintersten Reihen.

Allgemeines Gekicher brach aus. Mal ehrlich, diese Vorstellung ist zu komisch!

„Ruhe!", herrschte Snape uns an. „Ihnen wird das Lachen womöglich gleich noch vergehen. Wir werden nämlich losen."

„Wie?", entfuhr es Lavender neben mir.

„Ja, Miss Brown, wir werden Lose ziehen. Jeder Zweite hat einen Namenzettel, den er in einen Topf wirft, dann wird gemischt und dann zieht jeder der anderen einen hinaus und mit dem Partner wird er sich ein Zelt teilen. Ist ganz einfach. Und ich will deswegen auch keine Probleme. Das war nicht meine Idee, also beschweren Sie sich beim Chef, wenn wir Sonntag zurück kommen."

Ja, das war wirklich ganz einfach. Das musste Chaos geben. Irgendetwas sagte aber wohl allen, dass Snape keine Widerrede duldete. Gequält schrieben einige ihre Namen auf einen kleinen Zettel und warf ihn in den Topf. Danach zogen wir. Mir graute es vor dem Los. Es waren einfach zu viele Menschen um mich herum, die ich nicht ausstehen konnte. Vor allem fand ich die Einteilung der Gruppe, die ziehen musste, seltsam. Aber ich unterstellte Snape nun ausnahmsweise mal keine Böswilligkeit.

_Blaise Zabini_ sagte mein Los und ich seufzte. Na klasse, nicht nur, dass Harry Draco Malfoy verfallen war, nun musste ich mir auch noch mit seinem besten Freund ein Zelt teilen.

Langsam ging ich auf den braunhaarigen Jungen zu. „Wir haben die Ehre.", meinte ich. Doch Blaise schien mich gar nicht zu beachten, er starrte wie gebannt auf den Zettel in Dracos Hand. Vorsichtig schielte ich über die Schulter des Slytherins und erschrak. _Harry Potter_. Lieber Himmel, nein! Nicht das! Ich sog scharf Luft ein.

Da drehte sich Blaise zu mir um und sah mich fragend an. Ich hielt ihm nur das Los vor die Nase und starrte dann wieder auf den Zettel mit Harrys Namen, bevor ich zu meinem besten Freund hinüber blickte. Er schien erst unter meinem Blick zu merken, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Und ich glaube, in dem Moment, als ich ihn verzweifelt ansah, verstand er, dass ich nicht meine Lage meinte.

Ich ging hinüber zu ihm. „Scheiße, was?"

Harry ließ sich ins Gras sinken. „Ron, das kann ich nicht.", sagte er und sah zu mir hinauf.

„Du musst aber.", erklärte ich. Mir fiel nichts Besseres ein. Kein Widerspruch bei Snape, soviel stand fest. „Ich helf' dir, versprochen." Dann reichte ich ihm die Hand und zog ihn wieder auf die Beine.

„Weasley.", rief Blaise nun von seinem Platz aus. Ich drehte mich um. „Los, wir müssen das Zelt aufbauen." Ich nickte und wandte mich noch einmal Harry zu. „Toi, toi, toi." Ich versuchte es noch mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln und ging dann zu Blaise.

Der stand noch immer bei Draco. „Ich - Draco..." Malfoys bester Freund schien nicht wirklich klar im Kopf zu sein.

„Kommst du?", fragte ich ihn.

„Ja, Moment!", herrschte er mich an.

„Hey, hast du mich nicht eben noch gerufen?", maulte ich zurück.

„Ja, Moment noch, okay?", meinte er nun freundlicher.

„Sicher.", gab ich leichthin zurück. Wartend durchsuchte ich schon mal die Tasche zu unseren Füßen nach den Zeltstangen und sah mich nach einem netten Plätzchen um.

Bei her hörte ich, wie die zwei Slytherins leise miteinander sprachen.

„Draco, das ist zwar der reinste Schwachsinn hier, aber vielleicht..."

„Was?" Malfoy klang schon wieder bis aufs Äußerste gereizt.

„Nichts. Wir können's nicht ändern. Du packst das schon. Es sind zwei Nächte. Und wenn er dich nervt, schmeißte ihn raus."

Ich sah auf und Blaise zu mir hinab. Ich glaube, auch ihm war klar, dass das uns beiden nicht passieren würde. Nicht, weil wir uns so gut verstehen würden, sondern weil keiner von uns beiden nachgeben würde, was bedeuten konnte, dass wir beide zwei Tage lang nicht schliefen.

„Wenn ich dir eins versichern darf", meinte ich nun zu Malfoy, „Harry ist auch echt scharf auf diese Aktion."

„Wer hat dich denn gefragt?", kam nur die bissige Antwort.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Jaah, es ist doch immer wieder ein Vergnügen, sich mit dir zu unterhalten.", murmelte ich, nahm meine Tasche und die Zeltstangen und mit einem „Ich geh schon mal vor." verließ ich die beiden Slytherins.

Während ich die Stangen ineinander steckte, überlegte ich hin und her, wie ich Harry die Zeit ein wenig angenehmer gestalten konnte. Es musste doch der reinste Höllentrip werden. Malfoy würde ihn von morgens bis abends beleidigen und seit einem Viertel Jahr hatte Harry nichts Besseres zu tun, als den Kerl dafür auch noch zu lieben. Kopfschüttelnd sah ich hinüber zu ihm. Er schulterte gerade seinen Rucksack und folgte Draco, der mit einigem Abstand hinter Blaise herlief. Offensichtlich wollte er sein Zelt in unserer Nähe aufbauen.

Wir schwiegen alle weitgehend, während wir am Aufstellen war. Dann schmissen wir die Schlafsäcke und Taschen in die Zelte und kehrten zum Sammelpunkt zurück.

„Jetzt werden wir Holz sammeln gehen. Bleiben Sie zusammen und entfernen sie sich nicht zu weit vom Platz. Ich werde keinen suchen.", erklärte Snape uns und dann liefen wir los.

Hermine und ihr Zeltgenosse Dean, sowie Seamus begleiteten uns.

„Ich hab ja richtig Glück gehabt.", meinte Herm mit einem Lächeln zu Dean. Ich war natürlich total begeistert, als eifersüchtiger Freund.

„Ja, im Gegensatz zu mir.", seufzte Seamus. „Die Bullstrode ist immer wieder eine Augenweide."

„Du sollst dich ja auch nicht in sie verlieben.", meinte Dean grinsend.

„Wie kann man nur so oberflächlich sein?", kam Herms Kommentar dazwischen.

„Ist sie nicht auch aus Irland?", fragte Dean nun wieder.

„Ja, umso schlimmer.", entgegnete Seamus.

Ich sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Warum?"

„Da werden später ganz schön die Fetzen fliegen.", erklärte Dean anstelle des Iren. „Du kennst Seamus allein, aber nicht doppelt und schon gar nicht in weiblicher Ausführung."

„Dean!" Seamus drohte mit dem einzigen Stock, den er bisher aufgesammelt hatte.

„Ich war letzten Sommer bei Finnigans zu Besuch. Ich sag euch, da fliegen die Teller tief."

Im nächsten Moment landeten die beiden im Gras. Seamus hatte sich mit voller Wucht auf den armen Dean geworfen. Nun rollten die beiden durch die Gegend, während der eine immer versuchte, sich hochzurappeln und den anderen zu übertrumpfen.

Lachend und kopfschüttelnd standen wir anderen um sie herum, bis sie fertig waren. Für uns war es immer wieder ein gelungenes Schauspiel und wir hatten in sechs Jahren gelernt, uns nicht einzumischen, weil sie sowieso nicht eher Ruhe gaben, bis der eine gewonnen hatte.

Als wir dann ein wenig später jeder mit einem Arm voll Holz zurück kamen, saßen die meisten schon auf angeschleppten Baumstämmen um den angelegten Feuerplatz herum, während einige mit Hilfe mit Snape versuchten, ein Feuer zu entfachen.

Wir ließen uns auch auf einem breiten Stamm nieder und sahen zu. Mir fiel immer deutlicher auf, dass Harry nervös war. Es wunderte mich aber nicht groß, Malfoy saß nur ein paar Meter entfernt und stiefelte obendrein ständig in unserem Blickfeld herum, wenn er Tipps gab.

Ich beugte mich zu meinem besten Freund hinüber: „Alles klar?"

„Noch, ja...", kam die Antwort und schon begann Harry, seine Finger zu kneten.

Ich sah ihn an und wandte meinen Blick dann Herm zu, die erwiderte und das Gleiche denken musste, wie ich: Eine Katastrophe stand bevor...

~ * ~

**DANKE **(luv u)****

@idril.tinuviel: Du kennst doch Draco. =)

@Megchen: Hi Süße. *smile* Tja, wie es kommt... Erstens kommt es anders... Du weißt schon. =)

@Tarivi: Mein absoluter Fan? Kleines, du bist zu süß. *ganz fest knuddel*

@Herm84: WOW! Sehr ihr das? Herm hat mir rewut! Für eine Slash-Story! Und alles nur, weil ein bisl Sev darin vorkommt. Schnecke, ich bin dir was schuldig! *knuddel*

@black-eyed-april: Guck mal oben, unterm Disclaimer, da gibt's die Antwort. :o)

@Cat Ballou: Ich kann getrost behaupten, nicht einmal im Leben „Ich bin ein Star – holt mich hier raus" gesehen zu haben. Und: Ich könnte beweisen, dass ich die Geschichte schon Monate auf meinem PC habe. Von dem her ist diese Sendung das Letzte, auf das ich diese arme Geschichte anspielen lassen würde. Sorry. ;o)

@Ainaredien: Weiter ging's. Und es kommen noch zwei Chappis. Das Letzte ist das Beste. *mit dem Skript wedel*

@snuggels Na, so rewufleißig? Dafür gibt's nen Schokokeks. *übergeb*

@Ashumaniel: Tja, ging schneller, als du dachtest, hm? =)

@Lord Mystic: Ich kann es leider nicht jedem Recht machen, aber ich gebe mir Mühe. Trotzdem danke für die recht konstruktive Kritik.


	3. Teil 3

Wahnsinn! Das werden immer mehr! Hätte ich ja wirklich nicht geglaubt, dass so was solch ein Interesse erweckt. Ich danke Snape, unserem Lieblingslehrer in Wanderstiefeln. *lechz* *lach* Diesmal bekommt ihr eine Tüte Gummibärchen, die machen beim Lesen weniger Lärm. Denn heute wird's romantisch in der Stille des Zeltes. Und wenn ihr so schön gelesen habt – **Rewun nicht vergessen**. *auf Knopf unten deut*

Na denn... Viel Spaß weiterhin!

Ihr seid die Besten! Slash an die Macht! *zwinker*

LeakyC

PS: Die Dankes gibt's wieder unten. *smile*

PPS: Unsere HP findet ihr jetzt auch unter www.slash-friends.beep.de

_Disclaimer_: Personen sind nicht mir, Handlung schon. (meins!)

Teil 3/4

Slash: Lime, D/H

- ~ * ~ - ~ * ~ -

**_Überlebenstraining_**

Teil 3:

Harry schwieg das ganze Abendessen über. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich Gedanken darum zu machen, wie er zwei Nächte mit Draco in einem Zelt überleben sollte. Dabei konnte er auch nicht sagen, ob es nun die Art des Slytherins war, die ihm Angst machte, oder ob er seinen eigenen Gefühlen nicht traute. In den letzten Wochen hatte er mit so einigem Bekanntschaft gemacht, das ihn manchmal stark an sich zweifeln ließ. Deswegen hatte es ihn auch sehr viel Überwindung gekostet, seinen Freunden zu erzählen, dass er sich in Draco verliebt hatte. Wie ihm das passiert war, konnte er sich noch immer nicht erklären. Es war ihm sonst immer egal gewesen, was der blonde Junge trieb, doch plötzlich... Situationen wie die auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zeltplatz passierten nicht oft, doch wenn sie geschahen, dann hatten sie ihre Wirkung. Und jedes Mal, wenn Harry in die grauen Augen seines Gegenübers blickte, musste er an dieses Quidditch-Spiel aus der letzten Saison denken. Die zwei Sucher hatten ein recht heftigen Zusammenstoß gehabt und waren gemeinsam zu Boden gegangen. Und obwohl Harry sich selbst verletzt hatte, war er als erstes zu Draco gekrabbelt, um zu sehen, ob es ihm gut ging. Der Slytherin hatte sich damals die Schulter ausgekugelt. Irgend etwas hatte sich seitdem verändert. Normalerweise hatte Draco Harry immer die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben, nur bei diesem Unfall nicht. Sie schwiegen darüber.

„Sie suchen jetzt Ihre Zelte auf. Morgen früh werden Sie alle um sechs Uhr pünktlich zum viertelstündigen Dauerlauf antreten. Ach ja, und wer sich morgen früh waschen will, dem sei noch gesagt, dass sich dort unten" (Professor Snape zeigte in die Dunkelheit) „ein kleiner Bach befindet."

Auf in den Kampf!, dachte Harry und erhob sich seufzend. Mit Ron, der sich einen Ast als Fackel geholt hatte, ging er zu den Zelten. Einen Moment standen sie noch zusammen.

„Wenn's zu bunt wird, kommste rüber.", meinte Ron.

Harry lächelte gequält. „Das wird Zabini sicher freuen."

In diesem Moment kamen auch die beiden Slytherins mit einer Fackel.

„Los, stehen wir hier nicht lange blöd rum, davon wird's ja auch nicht besser.", sagte Blaise und rammte das Holz mit einigem Anstand von den Zelten in den Waldboden.

„Warum tauschen wir nicht einfach?", wollte Draco plötzlich wissen.

Alle sahen ihn fragend an. Harry spürte, wie sich ihm die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Wenn ich zu Blaise gehe und Weasley zu Potter, ist unser Problem doch gelöst, oder nicht?"

„Draco lass die Diskussion. Das gibt nur Stress.", widersprach der braunhaarige Junge.

Stirnrunzelnd blickte Harry nun Blaise an. Dieser warf Ron einen seltsamen Blick zu, den der aber anscheinend verstand. So sah Harry auf Draco, der wie vom Donner gerührt dastand. Es wäre ihm wohl auch seltsam vorgekommen, wenn Ron seinen Vorschlag abgelehnt hätte. Obwohl, nach dem Blick eben war er sich nicht mehr sicher...

Sein bester Freund und der Slytherin schlupften nun mit einem „Gute Nacht." in ihr Zelt. Von drinnen hörte man dann leises Gemurmel.

Eigentlich verstand Harry die Welt nicht mehr, aber was konnte er nun schon noch unternehmen? So kroch auch er in sein Zelt und wartete gar nicht erst darauf, dass Draco ihm folgte, sondern zog sich seine Schlafklamotten an und kroch in seinen Schlafsack.

Er drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Zeltwand und versuchte, möglichst schnell einzuschlafen. Es gelang ihm nicht.

Draco schlüpfte nach einer Weile auch endlich in seinen Schlafsack und selbst als der Blonde irgendwann schlief, fand Harry keine Ruhe. Er wälzte sich hin und her, versuchte nicht auf das gleichmäßige und irgendwie seltsam beruhigende Atmen des Slytherins zu lauschen.

Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht, als Harry sich zum hundertsten Male fragte, wem er diese Hölle zu verdanken hatte, flüsterte es plötzlich neben ihm: „Was ist los?"

Nicht nur, dass der Gryffindor zusammenzuckte, es schien ihm auch noch die Sprache zu verschlagen.

„Potter, warum schläfst du nicht?"

„Kann nicht.", krächzte Harry und räusperte sich dann.

„Wo liegt das Problem?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Was sollte er auch sagen? Dass er lieber seine Nähe spüren wollte, als die kalte Zeltwand.

Draco hatte wohl nicht den Nerv, noch einmal zu fragen, denn schon kurz darauf war er wieder eingeschlafen.

Der nächste Tag wurde für Harry zu einer einzigen Qual. Den Dauerlauf überstand er noch gut, doch am Mittag wollte er über dem Mittagessen einschlafen und zur nachmittäglichen Wanderung hatte er schon gar keine Lust. So blieb er die meiste Zeit bei Professor Vector, die über Blasen und Verkühlungen klagte.

Er versuchte krampfhaft, an etwas Anderes zu denken, als Draco, doch der Sechstklässler schien ständig um ihm rum zu sein. Sie waren an die fünfzig Personen und er nur einer, warum konnte er nicht wieder vorn bei Snape laufen?

Ron und Hermine versuchte immer wieder Harry aufzumuntern, doch er war einfach viel zu müde, als dass er ihre Bemühungen belohnen konnte. So ging er auch gleich nach dem Abendessen in sein Zelt. Noch lag Draco ja nicht neben ihm, vielleicht konnte er einschlafen.

Er hatte Glück. Kaum lag er, schlief er auch schon. Er bekam nicht mal mit, wie Draco ins Zelt kroch. Erst spät nachts wachte er auf. Er zog die Schlafsack höher, es war ziemlich kalt geworden in dieser Nacht. Plötzlich stutze er. Was war das? Sich nicht rührend, lauschte er in die Nacht. Aus dem Nachbarzelt drang leises Getuschel. Waren Ron und Blaise allen Ernstes noch am Quatschen? Aber das war es nicht. Was er hörte, war Zähneklappern. Und es kam aus Dracos Richtung.

Harry drehte sich auf den Rücken. „Malfoy?"

Das Klappern verstummte.

Nun richtete Harry sich auf, stütze sich auf seinen Unterarm. „Alles okay?"

„Sicher.", kam es von rechts, doch es klang alles andere als überzeugend.

„Was ist denn los?"

„Mir ist kalt, das ist alles."

„Willst du meinen Umhang haben?", fragte Harry ohne groß zu überlegen.

Einen Moment schwieg Draco, dann antwortete er: „Ich habe schon alles an, was ich mithabe und mir ist noch kalt. Da wird mir dein Umhang auch nicht viel helfen."

Harry wusste, dass es gefährlich war, aber er streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus, auf der Suche nach Dracos Stirn. Er spürte Haare unter seinen Fingerspitzen.

„Was soll das?", fauchte Draco.

„Sh... Ich will gucken, ob du Fieber hast.", flüsterte der Gryffindor, obwohl er glaubte, sich jeden Moment in dieser Berührung zu verlieren.

Da griff Draco plötzlich nach seiner Hand und legte sie sich auf die Stirn. Harry spürte die Hitze, die von seinem ganzen Kopf ausging. Seine Hand wanderte weiter zur Wange.

„Du glühst.", stellte er fest.

„Mir ist tierisch kalt.", entgegnete der Blonde.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen.", meinte Harry. Er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er dem Slytherin helfen konnte.

„Schlaf wieder.", meinte Draco nun. „Ich komm schon klar."

„Quatsch.", erwiderte Harry. „Du fühlst dich miserabel, das weiß ich."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja." Harry drehte sich in seinem Schlafsack herum und starrte an die Zeltdecke, während er überlegte. Irgendwie musste er den Jungen wärmen, sonst würde das Fieber noch schlimmer.

Da kam ihm eine Idee. Wahrscheinlich würde Draco es ablehnen, aber einen Versuch war es wert.

„Ich hätte eine Idee.", sagte er in die Stille.

„Aha?"

„Ja. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob sie dir gefallen wird." Harry wandte sein Gesicht nun wieder dem Slytherin zu.

„Sag schon."

„Wir können uns einen Schlafsack teilen, dann kann ich dir ein bisschen was von meiner Körperwärme abgeben.", erklärte er.

Einen Moment herrschte wieder Stille. Harry deutete das schon als Nein, bis er einen Reißverschluss hörte. Im nächsten Moment krabbelte Draco zu ihm hinüber.

„Okay.", krächzte er. „Aber wenn du es irgendwem erzählst -"

„Mach dir Gedanken darüber, wenn du wieder gesund bist, ja?", unterbrach Harry ihn und öffnete seinen Schlafsack, damit Draco seitlich hineinklettern konnte.

Als der Junge dann eng an ihn gepresst lag, wusste Harry nicht, ob er glücklich sein sollte oder nicht. Er wusste, dass er ihm wohl nie wieder so nah sein würde und vermisste es jetzt schon.

Zuerst lagen sie recht steif da. Doch Harry sagte sich, dass es nun eh schon egal war und legte einen Arm um Draco. Er suchte seine Hände, die eiskalt waren und versuchte, sie ein wenig zu wärmen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Draco aufhörte zu zittern.

„Besser?", fragte Harry.

„Hm.", brummte Draco.

„Dann schlaf jetzt.", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige und in seinem Bauch kribbelte es schrecklich, weil er eine seltsame Spannung fühlte.

Wieder bekam er von Draco nur ein „Hm." zu hören und beschloss dann auch, wieder zu schlafen.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er erneut vollkommen zur Ruhe kam. Gerade als er am Einschlafen war, drehte sich Draco in Schlafsack zu ihm um und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Harry hielt vor lauter Aufregung die Luft an. Er war sich sicher, dass der Slytherin schlief und trotzdem fragte er sich, wie er mit dieser Regung umgehen sollte.

Er wusste kaum, was er tat, als eine seiner Hände die Wärme des Schlafsacks verließ und begann, dem Blonden über das Haar zu streichen. Dieser schmiegte nun seinen Kopf an Harrys Hals. Der Gryffindor schluckte. Das war alles zu viel. Doch er streichelte unaufhörlich weiter, zwirbelte ein paar der Haarspitzen spielerisch zwischen den Fingern und versuchte, gar nicht daran zu denken, was morgen passierte.

Auf einmal bewegte sich Draco. Harry hielt augenblicklich inne. Er spürte warmen Atem an seinem Hals und dann Lippen, die über seine Haut strichen. Im Glauben, dass er träumte, schloss er die Augen und genoss es. Doch plötzlich richtete sich Draco auf und Harry spürte seinen Atem über seine Haut wandert, über die Wange bis hin zum Ohr.

„Das hast du doch mit Absicht gemacht.", wisperte der Slytherin mit belegter Stimme.

Harry rührte sich nicht.

„Danke.", flüsterte Draco und wanderte mit seinem Mund wieder über die Wange.

Harry verlor sich. Er wusste nicht, ob sein Traum gleich zerplatzen würde und Draco ihm danach das Leben zur Hölle machte. Er lag da und wartete, während er noch immer diese Lippen spürte. Lippen, die sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Ziel viel Zeit ließen. Doch als sie ankamen, gab es für Harry ohnehin keine Rettung mehr...

~ * ~

**DANKE **(luv u even more)****

@Megchen: Ich weiß, ich weiß, es sind nur vier Chaps. Aber ihr werdet das alle überleben. Und hey, ich schreibe so viel, hast du das schon alles gelesen? Und bitte nicht verzweifeln, es kommt noch viel, viel mehr. *nick* Nach deine PotC-FF wollte ich schon die ganze Zeit gucken... Hab's noch immer nicht getan. Aber ich mach's noch. *schwör*

@Tarivi: Wow, nun habe ich schon einen Fan-Club? Das ist ja stark. Ein Eine-Fau-FC, das muss man erst mal zustande kriegen. *jubel* Ich danke dir. *extra Tüte Kekse reich* Aber für die Letzte entschuldigst du dich bei den anderen. Das ist echt nicht nett, denen alles wegzuessen! *kopfschüttel* Gut. Brav sein, ne? *smile* *knuddel* Ach ja, und mach dir nix draus, ich vergesse Ron auch viel zu oft... *sigh*

@Maia May: Sorry, Süße, ich belasse es bei der Story bei vier Chaps. Ich hoffe, du kannst trotzdem mit leben. *knuddel*

@black-eyed-april: Hoffe, du freust dich auch über Bärchen? Du wirst ja gemerkt haben, dass das Chap aus Harrys Sicht geschrieben war. Deswegen ist auch mal wieder länger als alle anderen. :o)

@snuggels: Du hast Recht, als Autor weiß man wirklich, wie wichtig Rewus sein können. Über was schreibst du?

@Ashumaniel: Tarivi hat's schon angesprochen, man vergisst Ron viel zu oft... War dir das Chap denn romantisch genug? *unsicher guck*

@Blue: Hoffe, dir hat auch das Chap gefallen?

@inlaka: Ich weiß echt nicht mehr, was mich auf die Idee mit diesem Überlebenstraining/Zeltlager brachte. Ich bin halt hoffnungslos romantisch und liebe Zelten und die Natur. Von dem her war das doch der ideale Ort. Ansonsten wüsste ich nicht, was mich bewegt hat... Man muss halt auch mal Glück haben, nicht? ;o)

@Nevathiel: Na, wenn wir es nicht alle toll finden würden, dass Harry & Draco in einem Zelt schlafen müssen, würden wir es nicht schrieben und lesen, hm? *smile* Das ist der idealste Ort für Heimlichkeiten... *verschwörerisch guck*

@Lmea: Ich bin zu nett? Ich bin nicht nett! Wer hat denn so nen Mist erzählt? ... Okay, Scherz. Ich weiß, ich bin nett, aber ich bin nun mal so. *Kopf senk* Schreib du doch die Story mal in der fiesen Version. Und wenn sie mir nicht gefällt, verklage ich dich. Dann bin ich die Fiese. *lach* (Das war natürlich nur ein Joke!)

@moonshine88: Ich bin schrecklich kreativ. Aber das bin ich immer. Es liegt nur alles auf meinem PC. Ich hau's jetzt halt schneller raus, sonst bin ich mit 30 noch dabei. *g* Und auch noch mal für dich: Es hat absolut nichts mit „Ich bin ein Star – holt mich hier raus" zu tun! *schauder*

@mrsgaladriel: Hey, und wie das gut geht mit den beiden. Hast doch gesehen. :o)

@Todesser: Und, meinst du, bei Blaise & Ron sind die Fetzen geflogen? Na, das nächste Chap wird noch mal Aufschluss geben, denke ich. Bis dann. *wink*

@annettemagarete: Und, hast du dich nun entschieden, wer dir mehr leid tut? Die Umwelt, Snape oder die Schüler/innen? Mir tut keiner Leid, sie tragen immerhin zu unserer allgemeinen Erheiterung bei, nicht? ;o)

@Trickster-Loki: Hey, cool! Blumen hat mir auch noch keiner geschenkt. *strahl* Kannste öfter mal machen! *smile* Aber eine Rewu wie die letzte reicht mir schon. *immer noch verlegen lächel*

Hey. Nein, das ist hier noch nicht zu Ende. *kopfschüttel* Auch wenn's so klingt. Das nächste Chap wird ziemlich kurz, das muss ich nun schon gestehen, aber ich denke, dieses hat ein wenig entschädigt, oder? Außerdem wird das nächste ziemlich witzig. Handlung hat es kaum noch. Aber wie gesagt, lasst euch überraschen. Blaise & Herm sind nun dran...

Bis denne. *wink*

*umknuddel*, LeakyC


	4. Teil 4

Hallo ihr vielen Lieben. Hach, ich muss euch nun ja mal loben. Ich meine, drei Kapitel und **fast 40 Rewus**. Das ist schon Wahnsinn. Langsam werd' ich arrogant und überheblich. Aber das ist schon okay. *bg* Ich dank euch auf jeden Fall herzlich. *jedem ein Tütchen Gummibärchen reich*

Heute gibt's also den **letzten und kürzesten Teil**. So richtig Handlung hat das Ganze ja nicht, aber ich dachte mir, **Herm & Blaise** müssten ihre Kommentare auch noch dazugeben. Ich find's ganz witzig. Vielleicht der ein oder andere hier auch.

Tja, da ist das dann auch schon wieder vorbei. Aber ich weiß ja, dass mir viele von euch treu blieben und ich auch bei den nächsten Stories auf euch zählen kann. So zum Beispiel bei meiner neusten: _You know I cannot resist – love me to Death._ Sie ist zugegeben gegenteilig zu der dieser, aber es sind Draco & Harry und das ist doch die Hauptsache, hm? *zwinker* Würde mich jedenfalls freuen, wenn ihr vorbeischaut, falls ihr das noch nicht getan habt. *knuddel*

Gudd, dann lest mal schön und à **Rewun nicht vergessen**.

Ihr seid immer noch die Besten! *umknuddel* 

LeakyC

PS: Die Dankes gibt's wieder unten. *smile*

PPS: Unsere **HP** findet ihr jetzt auch unter www.slash-friends.beep.de

_Disclaimer_: Personen sind nicht mir, Handlung schon. (meins!)

Teil 4/4

Slash: D/H

- ~ * ~ - ~ * ~ -

**_Überlebenstraining_**

Teil 4:

Hach, wer sagt's denn?! Ein Happy End.

Ihr Frauen immer!

Was denn? Blaise, ich kann nichts dafür, wenn du nicht romantisch bist!

Das würde ich ja jetzt nicht behaupten. Ich fand deine Einleitung nur wieder so typisch weiblich.

Männer!

Frauen!

Vielleicht kommen wir nun mal zur Sache?!

Ja, dann erzähl doch mal den Lesern, was noch so passiert ist.

Ja, ja... Also, lieber Leser: Am diesem Sonntag Morgen vor genau einer Woche haben Harry und Draco die Slytherins und Gryffindors ganz schön geschockt. Harry bestand nämlich darauf, dass Draco auf der Stelle ins Schloss kommt, und Draco wollte unbedingt, dass Harry ihn begleitet. Das hatte zur Folge, dass Professor Vector mit ihnen per Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts reiste. Als Ersatz für sie kam Professor Flitwick zurück und mit ihm und Snape sind wir dann zurück zum Schloss gelaufen.

Genau so war es. Und als wir dort ankamen, haben wir natürlich sofort nach Draco und Harry gesucht. Beide fanden wir auf der Krankenstation. Draco im Bett, Harry saß bei ihm, und sie sahen so schrecklich happy aus, dass ich mich besorgt an Madam Pomfrey wandte, um zu fragen, ob sie ihnen irgend etwas eingeflößt hatte. Doch sie schwor, es wäre ganz allein die Liebe. Ich muss jetzt noch mit dem Kopf schütteln.

Da frag mal Ron! Der Arme hat's noch immer nicht verkraftet.

Werd' ich auch nie.

Warum seid ihr so gemein? Das sind eure besten Freunde!

Hermine, das sind die Goldjungen Hogwarts!

Gerade deswegen passen sie hervorragend zusammen.

Ich geb' mich geschlagen. Erzähl lieber weiter.

Okay. Aber was ist denn noch groß passiert? Man hat uns ja quasi rausgeschmissen. Ständig wollten sie allein sein. Jetzt, wo Draco wieder gesund ist, hocken sie ständig in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum. Es hat sie nicht groß gestört, dass die anderen teilweise wirklich geschockt waren, von dem, was sie sahen. Obwohl, wenn ich ehrlich bin, viel gab's ja bisher nicht zu sehen...

Biste da scharf drauf?

Nicht wirklich. Hab selbst gerade genug davon.

Weasley?

...muss mir nun am laufenden Band erzählen und beweisen, dass er nicht schwul ist und es nie sein wird.

Und?

Nichts und! Hör auf, so anzüglich zu grinsen!

Ich grinse doch gar nicht.

Wie nennst du deine Grimasse ansonsten?

Grimasse? Hey, das find ich jetzt nicht nett, ja?!

Vielleicht sollte ich dir Ron mal vorbei schicken.

Ich denke, er ist nicht schwul? Und ich übrigens auch nicht.

Ach, für dich wird er es glatt, hat er gesagt.

Miss Granger, ich glaub, sie haben momentan Hormonstau.

Mister Zabini, Sie sprechen von ihrem Testosteronspiegel.

Jetzt reicht's!

Ähm ja, also... Uah! Also, liebe Leser... Hey, pass auf, was du tust!

Kleine Hexe, ich krieg dich schon noch.

...wir verabschieden uns dann. Bis zum - Hey, nein! Aah!

Los, lauf!

Bis zum nächsten Mal. Aah, Hilfe! Roon!!!

~ * ~

**DANKE **(luv u forever)****

@Tarivi: Mensch, du bist unverbesserlich! Aber gut, ich liebe dich, du bist mein Fan. *totknuddel* Wer außer dir trägt schon freiwillig ein Leaky-Kopfband. *lach* An mir soll's also nicht liegen, dir deine Dreistigkeit mit den Gummibärchen & Keksen zu verzeihen. Übrigens liebe ich deine Rewus. *smile*

@Maia May: Dein Happy End haste ja nun. Trotz allem zufrieden? *knuddel*

@black-eyed-april: Hoffe, du kommst damit klar, dass das Ganze nun vorbei ist? *smile*

@snuggels: Freue mich auf deine RL/SB-Story. *nick* Sagst mir dann Bescheid, ne? *smile*

@Ashumaniel: Wow, gleich dreimal gelesen. War's so gut? *stolz sei* Und wenn ich man wieder jemanden begeistert habe, kann ich mich ja nun getrost zurücklehnen. Nee, Scherz. Ich mache schön weiter. Kann ja gar nicht anders. Verdammte Sucht! Ob das mit Ron & Blaise was auf sich hat, wurde ja nicht ganz klar. Aber ich mein, Ron ist mit Herm zusammen und diev hat doch nun in Chap4 so Andeutungen gemacht. Gehen wir also davon aus, das nichts passiert ist. Auch wenn es mich gereizt hätte. *zwinker*

@Blue: Harry & Draco sind nun mal die Besten, Süßesten, Attraktivsten,... *schmelz*

@Nevathiel: Mal ganz ehrlich, ich hab noch humane Cliffhänger. Da musste dir erst mal andere angucken, die sind voll mies. Also bitte, keine Beschwerden mehr. :o)

@moonshine88: Na, was war denn bei dir am letzten WE los? Das wird besser, hm? *smile* Fährst auch nach Frankreich? Was ich alles weiß... *g* Übrigens: Ist „goldisch" euer Lieblingswort? Maia sagt das auch immer. :o)

@Trickster-Loki: Ooh, jetzt krieg ich auch noch Schokolade. *schmatz* Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum ich so kreativ bin. Allerdings muss ich dich enttäuschen, das war echt das letzte Chap. Sorry. Aber ich hoffe, ich kann weiterhin auf deine coolen Kommis und Geschenke hoffen? *bettelnd guck*

@Herm84: Was soll ich sagen? Du liest es scheinbar weiter. Dafür muss ich mich halt einfach noch mal irgendwann revanchieren. *smile* *erst mal eine extra Tüte Gummibärchen reich*

@Carys: *Kuchen mampf* Danke. *schmatz* *andere anguck* Alles meins. *nick* *bg*

@Ainaredien: Wow, eine solche Hysterie hab ich auch noch nie ausgelöst. *kopfschüttel* Ich muss aber keinen Arzt holen? *besorgt guck* Nein? Dann ist ja gut. 

Ich bettel hiermit um mehr solcher Kommis! Das ist einfach ... wow! *dance*

Bis demnächst dann. *wink*

*umknuddel*, LeakyC


End file.
